fictional_musclemenfandomcom-20200215-history
Toriko
Introduction Toriko is one of the most skilled and famous Gourmet Hunters in the world. A Gourmet Hunter is someone who hunts for exquisite food ingriedients hidden in the dangers of nature. It might be a powerful beast bigger than mountains whose meat glistens like gemstones, or perhaps it is a rare and fragrant fruit that grows every 1000 years. Toriko is very professional and passionate in his job, discovering over 3000 food ingriedient, approximately 2% of all the estimated food ingriedients in the entire world. His acheivments earned him the title "The Four Heavenly Kings" along with 3 other fellow Gourmet Hunters. Personality Toriko has a personality of rugged manliness, charismatic and easy-going. But is the heat of battle, he is capable of displaying a wild animalistic aggresion. Also, Toriko is very tough and determined, never giving up. This quality of him allow him to push himself beyond limits. Additionaly, is very brave, never showing any signs of fear; he tries risky acts withiut hesitation. About the only way to anger him is to kill without reason, or hurt his friends. But when he does get enraged, his eyes blurr slightly, his teeth appear sharper and his powerful muscles tighten and expand. He possesses a noble heart, paying gratitute towards his food and respect towards his opponent in fights. However, he shows no mercy in combat with him/her. Despite his muscular physique, Toriko is a very philosophical being, intelligent and wise. Another notable quality of Toriko is his masculinity; he is known to be very manly. His ultimate life-time goal is to complete his own full-course menu filled with the most delicious foods. Abilities The most basic of Toriko's abilities is his immesurable strength. He could bring down huge beasts with his bare hands and muscle; with a single punch, he could destroy giant mountains; and by the mere act of clenching his fists or flexing his powerful muscles, he could create a strong gust of wind. He is seen lifting a rice bowl filled over the top bigger than a city with ease. Also, he has agility, indurance, speed, balance, stamina incomparable to normal humans. Besides his physical abilities, Toriko also possesses great intelligence, knowledgeable in many fields and living creatures that help him in Gourmet Hunting. He has a excellent sense of smell, too. Just by sniffing the ground, he could tell what creature set foot here up to 10 years ago. Toriko also has a wide variety of skills in combat. His first offensive moves sre the "Fork" and the "Knife". By curving his hands in to a fork-like resemblance or straightning his Hands like a knife, he could peirce (Fork) or cut (Knife) through his target. Now he is able to throw them at a target (Flying Fork, Flying Knife) over great distances, or conduct these skills with his leg. (Flying Fork, Flying Knife) his most famous move is the "Kugi Punch", otherwise known as the "Nail Punch", is a technique when Toriko's single punch inflict multiple strikis toward the opponent. This skill causes delayed shockwaves, damaging the target from the inside. The more Toriko flexes his arm muscles, more strikes are added to the attack. Many variations of this attack were created. When Toriko uses up all his energy up to the point where he could not even move, he could surge up immense power to force his body to move by eating his own cells. Tbis is called "Autophagy", and it has a critical side-effect. Even though great power is summoned, after a short period of time, about 5 minutes, Toriko may actually die. "Intimidation" is when Toriko creates a mirage of a large hyena-like demon to scare away beasts. That way he could avoid unneccesarry fights. Although it consumes a large amount of energy, Toriko's most powerful technique yet is the "Ultimate Routine". With this skill, Toriko's imaginations come true in real life, This way, he could countinuously create new techniques during combat or simply just damage an target instanly. These are only a small portion of Toriko's abilities and the skills he use.